


Astronomical

by taurussieben



Series: In the space between worlds [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurussieben/pseuds/taurussieben
Summary: All the worlds...
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: In the space between worlds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Astronomical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abyssiniana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssiniana/gifts).



> Title from Svrcina "Astronomical"

The space between the bell ringing and the opening of the door was laid out with thousands of dreams; coming home, coming back, delivering; out in the open, on sand, in the woods, on mountains, covered in snow, under the ocean, the eerie lights of an spacecraft; hospital, cell, car door, cupboard, back door; under the hum of rolling engines, the sound of crackling magic, thunderstorms, rain, fire; all doors, a thousand endless times.

Throwing Keith sidewise, then steading him. “Right” pulsating through him, as Shiro stood in all the openings, as he stood now, with a gentle smile.

“Hi.”


End file.
